The Final Battle with Thunderwing
This is how The Final Battle with Thunderwing goes in Transformers Prime: Attack of the Changelings and Thunderwing. [ Twilight Sparkle: We'll give you one chance to surrender, Queen Chrysalis. For the sake of your own life, take it. Arcee: Twilight, girls, behind you! Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy look up to see Thunderwing. Thunderwing fires his laser breath at them, but they dodge out of the way and the beam instead hits Queen Chrysalis. Thunderwing flies after Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy and the Autobots to a volcanic area Thunderwing: Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy, wielders of the Elements of Harmony! Your destructions are at hands! Twilight Sparkle: What?! Rainbow Dash: We can deal with you! Pinkie Pie: We can't stop now. Rarity: This is for Sweetie Belle. Applejack: For Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. Fluttershy: For Equestria! Thunderwing: I am the instrument of Unicron's wrath! Starlight Glimmer: Come on! Trixie: We can take you on! Thorax: Let's do this. Discord: You can't win. Optimus Prime: We must stall him until Ratchet finishes the device to weaken him. Prime, Arcee, Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord fight Thunderwing. Thunderwing: Is that the best you can do? Thunderwing: I am the element bearer of Unicron's chaos! Twilight Sparkle: The bearer of what? Rainbow Dash: That's... Pinkie Pie: What?! Rarity: How?! Applejack: That's not true. Fluttershy: You're wrong. Starlight Glimmer: You won't prevail. Trixie: Yeah. Thorax: That's right. Discord: True. Thunderwing: I represent all six elements that are the complete oppsite of your elements, the Elements of Unicron: Disloyalty, Anger, Greed, Dishonesty, Cruelity, and Dark Magic, but most of all, I represent the Element of Unicron's chaos! Twilight Sparkle: Then we shall terminate those Elements that you possess. Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Pinkie Pie: Let's do it! Rarity: Yes. Applejack: Right behind you, partner. Fluttershy: Um, I think I can do that. Starlight Glimmer: We can do this. Trixie: We must. Thorax: We shall. Discord: We will. Thunderwing: I am no longer bound in stone, weak and shackled! Dark Energon to re-energize himself I will tear you all apart molecule by molecule! Twilight Sparkle: Ha! Rainbow Dash: Like that'll happen. Pinkie Pie: You won't prevail. Rarity: We won't let you. Applejack: We stopped you once... Fluttershy: We'll stop you again. Thunderwing: Ahahahahahahaha! You think you can defeat me, the Herald of Unicron the Destroyer? Starlight Glimmer: Now what? Trixie: We wait. Thorax: For who? Discord: Ratchet obviously. Ratchet: I'm so sorry. I got here as quickly as I can. arrives Starlight Glimmer: Ratchet! Trixie: You made it! Thorax: Where's the device? Discord: I thought you were bringing it. Ratchet: I didn't have enough time, so I built a device that generates a weak pulse. In order for this to work, it has to be inside Thunderwing when it goes off. Starlight Glimmer: Seriously? Trixie: Oh, my gosh. That's so cool. Thorax: I know right. Discord: I agree. Ratchet: There's a gap somewhere in Thunderwing's chest and we need someone small enough to place the device inside Thunderwing. is busy fighting the Autobots and the Element Bearers to notice Trixie and Thorax get in his body Trixie: Okay. Thorax: Let's do this. and Thorax put the device inside of Thunderwing Thunderwing: Now, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy, we come to the heart of the matter. a blue glow in his chest What? What is this? I'm losing power. I feel cold. of Thunderwing's armored shoulders open up to reveal reactors Twilight Sparkle: What the? Rainbow Dash: He's getting weaker. Pinkie Pie: Wow! Rarity: Why would it be happening? Applejack: Somepony's already helping us. Fluttershy: The question is who. Starlight Glimmer: Ratchet. Trixie: He created a device. Thorax: It's weakening Thunderwing now. Discord: Watch and learn. Ratchet: Yes. Those reactors are vulnerable. Target them! Target them! Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy attack Thunderwing Ratchet: It worked! The device weakened him! Target the reactors! and her friends destroy Thunderwing's reactors Thunderwing: No. NO! I will not be defeated! If I must expend every bit of energy in my core to destroy the Elements of Harmony, so be it! his chest Twilight Sparkle: You want the Elements so badly, here they are. unfurls his wings and leaps into the air and uses his core to fire Thunderwing: I'll turn you all to ash! Thunderwing: You won't escape me! Thunderwing: No one defies Thunderwing! Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy use the Elements of Harmony on Thunderwing which finishes him and Thunderwing's corpse falls into the ocean Twilight Sparkle: We did it! Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Pinkie Pie: Wow! Rarity: We won! Applejack: Hoo-wee! Fluttershy: quietly Whoo-hoo. Starlight Glimmer: Yeah. Trixie: Alright. Thorax: laugh Discord: Yes! Optimus Prime: The battle is over! Arcee: Well done. Ratchet: Woo! Bulkhead: Yeah! Bumblebee: Alright! Cliffjumper: Ha-ha! later, Queen Chrysalis finds Thunderwing's corpse Queen Chrysalis: Thunderwing? wakes up and grabs Queen Chrysalis and then realizes he's too weak and lets go of Queen Chrysalis and goes back in stasis Queen Chrysalis: But how? Chrysalis sees Dark Energon in his chest Queen Chrysalis: Dark Energon. Everyone believes you are deceased. Who am I to disappoint them... partner? uses her magic to pull the Dark Energon from Thunderwing's chest Queen Chrysalis: And this time... stay dead! Chrysalis hears a sound and turns around to see Soundwave and puts the Dark Energon shard back in Thunderwing's chest Queen Chrysalis: Soundwave. Over here. I have found Thunderwing and he is unwell. We must get him to the Changeling Castle. Quickly. the Changeling Castle, Queen Chrysalis is with Soundwave and Starscream in the medic lab with Thunderwing, who is hooked up to life support. Queen Chrysalis: